potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Kingshead Depot
The Battle of Kingshead Depot is a small battle that took place between the EITC First Division (of Beckett's Elites) and a group of pirate assassins. The skirmish occured on August 20, 1744, around noon time (EST). How it Began Captain Ryan and General Jeremiah Garland, the leaders of the two main brigades of the EITC First Division (led by Commander Coaleaston), were heading to the military base of Kingshead to retrieve some paperwork from the island's main depot, a small somewhat hidden warehouse near the parade grounds. Accompaning them was a small dispatchment of the EITC First Division. The men in this regiment included Sergeant Basil Macbowers, Corporal Hector Dreadshot, Private James, Private Jack, and Private Stormwalker (not to be confused with Stormwalker, wife of Francis Chiphawk, but another Stormwalker, male). The group arrived at Kingshead, greeded the guards, and made their way to the depot. Upon entering the depot, however, they soon discovered it was filled with a large clan of pirates. The pirates took notice of the EITC men standing at the entrance, and began to attack. However, their leader, a man by the name of Jack Blueskull, ordered they hold up. He requested he speak to the two leaders of the EITC regiment, so General Garland and Captain Ryan spoke with the pirate captain. He told the two the pirates were assassins, hired by the EITC and using the depot for training. Ryan and Garland then asked the captain for proof. When the pirate failed to show any registration papers or letters of Marque, then the EITC generals knew he was lying. Garland and Ryan told the pirate captain to gather his best assassins and challenge the EITC regiment to a PVP. Seeing it would be an easy win, Blueskull accepted, and the PVP was soon underway. The Battle The EITC regiment showed no mercy, and stormed after the "assassins", with muskets and sabres in hands. As soon as the two sides met in the middle of the battlefield, General Garland held his flintlock up and fired the first shot. With one, swift bullet, he took down the pirate captain, Jack Blueskull. Blueskull was the first to die in the battle, and Garland and Ryan ordered a charge for the EITC regiment to clear out the rest. The pirate assassins stood tough and fought, but after a few more assassins fell, began to retreat. The EITC regiment had them on the run, and soon killed them all quickly. In the end, the EITC regiment, which comprised of General Garland, Captain Ryan, Corporal Dreadshot, Sergeant Macbowers, and Privates James, Jack, and Stormwalker, crushed the pirate assassins, which consisted of Jack Blueskull and eight of his men. The final score was EITC: 18, pirate assassins:0. Lord Jeremiah Garland killed 9, while Captain Ryan killed 7, and Dreadshot and Macbowers both killed 1 each. Reclaiming the Depot After the main battle, Garland, Ryan, and the rest of the legion that participated in the battle made their way back to the Kingshead Depot, to clear out all remaining hostilities. Davy Badbones, another pirate assassin, had become second-in-command of the clan of pirates, and ordered the EITC men to leave. A few gun shots were fired from both sides, but the EITC finally got the best of the remaining assassins and had them arrested, and put in the Kingshead jail for further questioning. The depot was the EITC's once again. Aftermath A few assassins managed to escape, and attempted to leave the island by boat. Garland soon discovered this, ordered Captain Ryan to see to the prisoners, and ordered the rest of the convoy to come with him. Fortunately, Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel (another member of the EITC First Division) and Private Johnny arrived just in time. Garland ordered the convoy to split up. Corporal Dreadshot took half of the convoy aboard his ship to engage the enemy, while Garland and the other half boarded Daggersteel's ship. A brief SVS battle then took place between the fleeing assassins and the EITC First Division (who, mind you, do not usually fight by boat). The assassins had a three-ship armada, while the EITC only had two. However, both Daggersteel's ship and Dreadshot's ships quickly took out one ship each, before charging on the main flagship, the last of the assassins. The assassin flagship was tough, as it nearly sunk Corporal Dreadshot's ship. However, Daggersteel's ship moved in and opened fire, successfully sinking the enemy ship. This is just another successful victory on the growing forces of the EITC First Division. Category:List of Battles